


I Do-aGhHHhHhH!

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma, Emotional, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Wedding, Wedding Day, villian, wedding crasher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: An akuma decided their wedding day was a good time to attack. Ugh, the audacity.





	I Do-aGhHHhHhH!

Tom kissed Marinette’s cheek before giving her away to the man she had fallen in love with. His eyes welled as he took his place next to his wife. Why did he give his blessing to take his little girl away? 

One look at the happy couple and he knew why. Adrien and Marinette were leaking tears from their eyes as they looked at one another. They were so truly in love, anyone could tell just by a peek at the two soulmates. 

The ceremony was making all present cry-- their love was so pure. And nothing could ruin the ceremony… Well, nothing but Lila Rossi. 

In recent years Gabriel had lost the butterfly miraculous to his apprentice, Lila. She had betrayed him and taken in his want of the miraculouses as her own. It seemed she still wished for a relationship with the Agreste heir as her akuma broke the roof of the church. “I AM HEFTY! I AM STRONG AND I SHALL NEVER BE CALLED PUNY AGAIN!” 

The akuma continued walking and terrorizing the city. The priest looked at the two lovers to see if he should continue the ceremony, but they appeared to be silently fighting. 

Their silent fight did not last long before they nodded together with the same conclusion. They were going to reveal their identities to all of their loved ones within the church. Damn. 

Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hand and she hiked up her skirts as they ran down the aisle. Those within the church looked confused before hearing them yell, “Tikki, spots on!” and “Plagg, claws out!” in unison with one another. 

Together they ran out of the church and began to chase after the villain of the day. From inside of the church they could be seen swinging away-- confirming what those inside had seen. 

Alya was the one to break the silence. “HOLY SHIT!”

Nino followed suit, “They’re Ladybug and Chat Noir!!! That makes so much sense!”

“That means we’ve seen Marinette and Adrien havi--” Alya started before Nino covered her mouth gesturing to all of the guests. 

“Damn!”

“Damn is right.”


End file.
